


Awake

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Tim silently wonder about the fate of their relationship. Is it worth pursuing any longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NFA "That's Not My Ship!" Challenge. Inspired by the song "Your Side of the Bed" by Little Big Town.

_Staring at the ceiling, lying here all alone  
I said a prayer for you then I said one of my own_

It was late. Tim lay in bed, staring at the digital clock. It was on the other side of the bed. His side. The clock was broken. There was no use in staring at it, but he did anyway. Moonlight splayed across the empty side of the bed. Tim sighed and pulled the blankets over himself. 

_Please, bring him home sober tonight,_ Tim thought to himself. 

He heard the door open and slam closed. Wishful thinking. 

He listened to the footsteps as they got closer to the bedroom. The door creaked open, and Tony entered and dropped his keys on the dresser. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Tim listened to the water running, and closed his eyes. 

_On your side of the bed there's a burned out candle flame_  
A letter I started but I didn't know what to say  
No I couldn't write it down, so I'll try to say it now 

Tony stepped into the hot shower, and let the water cascade down his back. Tim hadn't moved when he came into the bedroom, hadn't even turned his head. A letter he'd started to write was still sitting on the nightstand on Tim's side of the bed. He'd given up on it after three sentences -- he was no good at writing, hell, even saying how he was feeling. The silence coming from the bedroom was a good indication of that. 

He turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way into the bedroom to get dressed. Tim lay unmoving as Tony moved around the room. He slipped into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, and moved to his side of the bed, and sat down, facing the window. 

_You don't reach for me, when you lie down quietly_

Tim felt the bed depress as Tony sat down, but didn't make a move to acknowledge him. Why bother? It's not as if Tony were trying to put the moves on him, either. Was there really any point in keeping this up, anymore? 

_Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?_

Tony slid his legs under the covers and lay facing the window. Tim did not make a move to nuzzle closer to him, like he often did when Tony climbed into bed. He wasn't sure when they had tired of each other, but he found himself wishing Tim would roll over and pull him into his arms again, just once. 

But he didn't. 

_Aren't you even gonna make a sound?_

Tim lay on his side, facing the bedroom door. He could feel Tony lie down, and ignored him. He wanted to turn over and pull Tony into his arms, hold him like he used to. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but the fire he used to feel just wasn't there anymore. He felt Tony shift, and closed his eyes. He couldn't turn over. He wouldn't. 

_Are you lonely?_

Tony pulled the covers over his shoulder and crossed his arms. There was a chill in the room. He was tempted to snuggle up to Tim, just for warmth, but he didn't want to press his luck. Tim was making his intentions obvious tonight. Tony wrapped his arms around his body to keep himself warm. 

_Like I'm lonely?_

Tim turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Tony's soft breathing next to him. Gone was the fantasy that Tony would roll over and pull him into his arms. Tim considered doing just that to Tony. Maybe there was a chance of rekindling the fire that had gone out between them. 

_Are you sleeping with no regrets?_

Tony stared at the wall. He felt Tim shift on his side of the bed. He wanted to roll over so badly and pull him in. They'd been playing this game every night for a month now; Tony saw himself with two choices. Should he turn over and show Tim that he cared? Or should he continue to stare at the wall? Had the relationship run its course? There was only one way to find out. 

Tony rolled over and faced Tim. 

Tim turned his head, and was shocked to see Tony facing him. 

Tony slid his hand over and connected it with Tim's. 

It was a start. 

_Are you still awake… on your side of the bed..._


End file.
